This invention relates to paper cutting devices, and more particularly to rotary cutters for cutting a continuous web of paper as it passes through and exits a machine.
Printed output from various types of information printing devices such as computers, order entry machines, accounting machines, etc. is frequently produced on a continuous roll of paper fed past a printing head or station. This has necessitated the provision of cutoff devices for severing the roll of paper into separate sheets or message units which have ranged from simple serrated tear-off bars for manual separation to high-speed automatic cutters for severing the roll of paper at predetermined intervals.
Alternatively, continuous forms are pre-perforated for later separation after exiting the printing machine. These mechanisms have served a useful function, but have not met the need to be able to feed out constantly varying lengths of printed material partially severed but still attached sufficiently for transport and later separation.
With the prior art cut-off mechanisms or pre-perforated forms, message formats and/or separation requirements have seriously limited the type and form of output.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a cut-off for a continuous roll of paper that can be selectively positioned to completely sever the web of paper or to partially sever the web, leaving a desired joining tab to connect sequential message units at any desired interval of paper feed.